The Cuteness Curse
by BadWeebFics
Summary: ReixKai TalaxBryan. Rei is staying with Kai by default. He intends on revealing his secret crush. Four obstacles: Tala, Bryan, a potion, and 11 years knocked off his age.
1. Oh, baby

Suri: I did this because I had no inspiration for any of my other stories lately.

Rei: Am I turned into a girl..or a kid..?

Kai:...(whispering) Kid, Kid, Kid, kid...

Suri: Oh, a kid.

Kai: YES! BOO-YAH!

Rei: KAIII!

Kai:..Oops..

Suri: Hee hee...

Rei: Nyah...

Suri: Sorry Rei...(pets Rei)

Kai: WHOOT!

Rei: K-Kaiiii! (Cries)

Suri: Okay, Kai, new challenge. If you can get Rei to stop crying by the end of the fic, you get a prize.

Kai: SWEET!...Starting when?

Suri:...NOW!

* * *

**Chapter 1- Oh, baby**

Normal POV

Rei bolted down the stairs and into the den of Kai's house, the heels of his feet colliding with the cold, hard tiles. He panted. He'd been running about the house for Kami knows how long. He stopped to lean against the wall and catch his breath. His chest pumped up and down as he heard a loud, nasaly voice call out:

"OHHH, REIII! WHY DON'T YOU COME WITH US? PLEASE? WE JUST WANT TO PLAY-AYYY!"

He heard Bryan and Tala's thick leather boots clomping after him. He gasped and ducked under the coffee table. Tala and Bryan took the detour and climbed over. Rei came up swiftly enough just so he wouldn't bump his head.

Kai had let Rei stay with him, and unfortunately, with Bryan and Tala, at his mansion while the other members of the Chinese team were at a family reunion. Which..Rei was not invited to.

The vial in Tala's hand was starting to get a bit shaken up from running so fast. The green and purple liquid foamed and bubbled and was about to pop the cork off from the gassy pressure, but he kept running.

Rei zipped down the stairs. Bryan and Tala followed, and, ignoring their personal injuries, lunged at him, and they went tumbling down the staircase, Rei earning a few bruises as his face slammed into the metal stairs. _Ohh, Kami-sama, where the hell is Kai?_ he thought as Bryan tied his wrists together with a rope.

Tala carefully uncorked the vial and bubbled zipped up and popped in the air. As he held it towards Rei's nose, he wrinkled it in disgust. It smelled like rotting eggs and mold. He shook his head, but Bryan lifted up his chin.

"Rei, we need a guinea pig, but a guinea cat will be good enough for now." he smirked. Rei gulped.

Bryan held his chin and Tala forced the thick, disgusting liquid down his throat. Rei swallowed it and coughed. "AUGH! THAT WAS SICK!" He suddenly felt dizzy.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Kai dried his hair swiftly with the towel as he stepped out of the shower. Things were a lot quieter. For the past few days, Rei, Bryan, and Tala had a lot of tension between them the past few days. It was weird because Rei was so sweetly innocent.

Bryan and Tala were animals.

But, what harm could they do?

And if they did, Kai would...

He opened the door.

And in front of him was a 6-year old who looked unmistakeably like Rei, with his clothes on..except..they looked like robes on him. He was sobbing and was wiping his eyes on his long sleeve. "Waaaaah!" Kai picked him up, rocking him gently.

He then covered his ears.

"BRYAN! TALA! GET...OVER...HERE...NOWW!''

TBC...

REVIEW!


	2. Meeting Demands

Suri: (high on candy) Whooo! I have so many ideas for this chapter, it feels like my head is gonna explooooode!

Kai: (gets umbrella) Better safe than sorry.

Rei: Hey!

Kai: Hey nothing, I can't AFFORD to get brain gook out of my hair.

Suri:...(no longer hyper)...Kai...it's a damned expression.

Kai: So?

Rei: As in..figure of speech.

Kai: Oh, I see.

Suri: Wow, Kai-ki, you're even dumber than you look...

Kai: HEY!...Hey..wait a sec..HEY! THAT WAS A...

Rei: DOUBLE BURN-OUT!

Suri: YEAH!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Meeting Demands**

Kai's POV

After a few minutes, I managed to calm Rei down and get Tala and Bryan's sorry asses in the den. I was going to give them a piece of my mind, fortunately, Rei had fallen fast asleep. He signaled that he was actually five, and not six as I had presumed. He had huge, amber eyes, and his hair was shorter.

I was about to cuss out those two losers, when Rei woke up. Those bastards thought that they were off the hook since I couldn't swear in front of Rei when he was five years old. But I had a last minute idea. Oh, those two were so dead.

"Hey, Rei?"

"Hm?"

"You can't speak Russian, right?"

He shook his head. "I no speak russian. I speak Chinese, Mandarin, and small Japanese." he corrected. I smiled. He was really cute as a little kid. "Alright, just be quiet now while I punish these two." He pointed a small accusing finger at them. "Bad Tala! Bad Bryan!" he scolded. They tried to stifle their laughter. I was ready to chew them out in Russian, and I'll translate it to you now:

"DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO REI? WHY IS HE FIVE YEARS OLD? OH, YOU TWO BETTER PRAY TO GOD THAT YOU CAN FIX THIS, OR I WILL FREAKING TOSS YOUR SORRY ASSES OFF TO SIBERIA AND LEAVE YOU THERE!"

"But--"

"NO "BUTS"! YOU ARE GOING TO FIX REI AND MAKE HIM NORMAL AGAIN. OR ELSE. AND NOT ONLY WILLI GET YOU, I WILL PERSONALLY PAY HITMEN TO TAKE YOU OUT, IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT. UNDERSTOOD?"

They gulped. "U-Un-Understood, Kai. We'll start later--"

"NOW!"

"Right!" And they zipped off to get to work on the antidote. I will KILL them if they can't fix this mess, I really will. I turned to Rei, who had his fingers in his ears, and his teeth clenched. I tugged on his wrist. "I'm done, Rei-chan." He smiled. "Good, Kai shouts way too much. Hurts ears. Even in Russian." he said.

I picked him up and looked his square in the eye. "Oh, yeah?" He nodded. "Yes, too loud for ears. Pain makes ears go "Booom!" Like tiger screaming in ear!" I cocked an eyebrow. "Tigers can scream?" He looked away. "Well..no. Tiger roars. Like lion..or jaguar!" "I see. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in two days."

He nodded.

* * *

I opened the fridge. "What do you want, Rei?" Rei smiled. "Meat! Meat make me big and strong like tiger! Or wolf!" he said gleefully. "Umm..I got a hamburger...but it's a little dry." He still smiled. "That's okay! Dry, wet, it dosen't matter! Dry meat good for my teeth! Makes them strong! Like lion's! And wet (he means juicy) meat makes Rei's blood red and good! Like tiger's! Gives me strength to roar like big cat! RAWR!" he said, roaring like a tiger. 

I grinned. "Oh? Well, Pheonixes are strong, too! They have big talons for grabbing." I responded. "Oh yeah? Well tiger has big white claws, that gleam like pearls!" Oh, this kid was good. "Pheonixes can fly! Above the clouds!" He was still grinning. "Tigers can jump so high, they can fly above the heavens!" I nodded and grinned.

"Okay, Okay," I admitted, as he ate the hamburger with his bare hands. "Tigers win. Happy now?" He smiled and nodded, swallowing the last bits. "I know that all along, Kai!" He latched onto my shin. Hey, wait a minute. I squatted down to his height."I've got to ask you some questions, okay?" He nodded.

"What is your name?"

"My name Reimond Jin Kon. My birthday July 22, 1988. But I still five because bad Tala and bad Bryan made me swallow bad stuff."

Wow, I never knew a lot of those things (Not all this is nessecarily true). "Hmm...Do you know who I am Rei?" He nodded happily yet again. Oh, I hope he was right...

"Your name Kai Soichiro Hiwatari. Your birthday August 3, 1987. You eighteen years old." (This, however, is all true. Careful reasearch has led me to this. ) I nodded back. "Very good." I ruffled his ebony hair. "...and..umm.." I walked away. "I'll be right back, Rei." I went downstairs. I heard him say something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"...and I love you Kai..."

TBC...

* * *

Suri: I'll update again later tonight. yay!


	3. In my life

Suri:..Wow...

Kai:...Two updates in one day.

Rei: Has that ever been done before?

Suri: I've gotta look into that.

Kai: You've got to look into a lot of things, lately, Suri.

Suri: I'm a busy girl, Kai! I'm always busy!

Rei: Yeah, she's a busy girl, Kai-ki!

Kai: STOP CALLING ME KAI-KI!

Suri: Aw, but it's soooo cute!

Kai: NO, IT'S NOT!

Rei: I think it's cute!

Kai: I agree, I think it's positively adorable.

Suri: Ah, the power of love...

* * *

**Chapter 3- In my life**

Kai's POV

Rei jumped up and down on the couch like an animal. He laughed and giggled and I sat on one end and watched. He was barefoot, so I didn't worry about the couch getting dirty. "Candy!" he yelled. "Please, Kaiii, can I pleeeeease have some caaaandyyy?" I smiled.

"What candy?"

"Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!--"

"Okay, Rei-chan, I get it."

I got up, grabbing him by the waist as I went, carrying him sideways as I went into the kitchen. "Wheeee!" he said happily as his hair hung down. I opened the door and went over to a jar reading "SO HELP YOU GOD IF YOU OPEN THIS." I opened it.

CANDY BARS.

Yay, Max DID leave his candy here last month. It was still good, so I took off a big chunk and handed it to Rei. He licked his lips and bit into it, the chocolate slowly coating parts of his face. I wet a napkin. "Whatcha doing, Kai?" I lifted it up and wiped his face with it. "Mmph!"he mumbled into the napkin.

I ran his hands under the water until all the candy was off and set him down, even though he was still licking his fingers. " 'Ey, cut that out." I told him, wagging my finger. ''It's a dirty habit." He pounted. "Nope, Rei, that doesn't work on me, Rei-chan." I admitted, tapping him on the nose.

He was jumping around again, even more hyper this time, and jumped on my back. "Horsey, Kai, horsey!" I grinned. "Well, look who's spunky now?" He smiled. "Pleeeeeaaseee, Kaiiii, horsey?" I shook my head.

"But I loooove youuu!"

I was in shock for a minute, but then I shook my head again, this time in defeat. I scratched the back on my neck and pulled Rei up by the legs, resting them on my shoulders. "Okay, Rei-chan. You want horsey, you'll get a horsey." And I went dashing through the house.

"Wheeeeee!"

It was so adorable seeing him cheer from the childish excitement from riding on my shoulders. He was very light and had his arms loosely around my neck so he wouldn't choke me. "Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum..." he chanted to himself. Suddenly, he yelled out in so much alarm, I nearly had a heart attack.

"KAI, WATCH OUT!"

**BAM!**

Rei hit his small, fragile head on the doorframe. He was on the floor, weeping uncontrollably. I got down on my knees and picked him up. His head was bleeding...HIS HEAD WAS BLEEDING! I picked him up and ran over to the kitchen, grabbed a icepak, put it on his head, and bolted into the car.

"Kai..." Rei moaned. "Kai...my head hurts..so...bad..." Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes and I was ready to break down and give up. "I know, Rei, I know. But it's gonna be alright, I promis you." He nodded, keeping the ice pack on his head where he was bleeding.

I'm in deep shit here.

* * *

(LATER) 

Kai's POV

I was so scared in the emergency room, I thought they were gonna have to put Rei down or something. No..No, I can't think things like that! It's not good! I shook my head, as if trying to shake away the horrible images I had.

Bringing Rei in...

Having the doctor inspect him...

Hearing that he had to go through surgery. Tala and Bryan were upset, and blamed themselves for starting this whole ordeal. I partly agreed. They shouldn't have done this to Rei. They could have bought a mouse and used that, but NO, they had to use Rei.

But I was the one who let Rei play horsey with me...Jeez...I feel so horrible about this, and I want to puke up my guts. I bet Rei is in so much pain right now, he felt like his head was going to explode.

Suddenly, the doctor came out.

"Mr. Hiwatari?"

"Yes? Is Rei alright? Is he going to survive? Is he going to die? Please, say he'll survive. I really care about him. He's my best friend."

He nodded. "He'll be just fine. He had to have a few stitches, but he's okay. He requests that you come in."

I walked in the room to see Rei there, lying peacefully, smiling at me. "Hi Kai. You okay?" I nodded. "You?" "I fine. Doctor sewed my head close so the blood wouldn't come out." I nodded and laid down next to him in the bed. I held his small hand tightly.

"Kai..please sing me a song. I'm tired." he groaned. "Okay...

"_There are places I'll remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_

_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more  
In my life I love you more"_

Rei had fallen asleep.

Adorable.

TBC...

REVIEW PPLS!


	4. What doesn't belong

Suri:..Thanks for the reviews.

Rei: Boooooringg...

Kai: Hey, cut that out!

Suri: O.O

Kai: What is it, Suri-chan? You look worried!

Suri: Were you two...?

Rei: Playing with the personality switcher? Yes.

Suri: Thought so...

Kai:...So...when will we change back?

Suri: Dunno. So you're..Kei and Rai now?Ask Mr. Neko.

Rei: Buzz off.

Suri: Whatever, Kei. Rai?

Rai: Right. SURI DUN OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

**Chapter 4- What doesn't belong**

**_"Nobody Puts Baby in the corner."_**

**_-Patrick Sueazy_**

Normal POV

Tala and Bryan went over to the desk. "Kon, Rei, please?" The redhead asked calmly, and the black-haired receptionist pointed to a room a few doors down. "Thank you, miss." They said, before walking over to the door and opening it.

They had come to see Rei and Kai. Kai had never come home last night, and they assumed that he was in Rei's hospital room, which was where he last called them from. They also came to apologize to Rei about this whole situation.

They walked in to see Kai asleep on the bed, the blanket loosely around him, and Rei sitting at the edge of the other side, facing the door with a bored look on his face, swinging his legs. "Tala! Bryan!" He ran over and grabbed their hands. "I get soooo bored! Kai not wake up for maaaany hours now. Very tired. Stayed up with me allll night looong." he said, smiling.

Tala grinned. "Seems like Kai was like your big brother last night." Rei was suddenly very frustrated. "No! Kai never be brother! Never ever! No one EVER be brother to me!" Tala and Bryan seemed shocked. "S-Sorry, Rei..." Tala murmered. Rei sighed. "No. I sorry. Just upset."

He walked over to a small table with a few chairs. "Hm...This no here yesterday. Why it here today?" he asked just as a nurse passed by. She stopped in the doorway. "Oh, sweetie, that's an activity table. We know how boring this place can be. See the crayons and the paper?" Rei looked over to them and nodded. "You can draw with those. There's also a toy chest." She said, walking away.

"Yay! Tala and Bryan watch Rei draw?" They nodded and sat down. They watched in a trance as the crayon glided across the page. Despite the fact that he was only five at the moment, he was still an excellent artist. Bryan smiled. "You're good at this, Rei-chan." "Thank you." He said, not looking up.

After a few minutes, Rei dropped the crayon and held it up to the boys. "You see drawing?" They nodded, smiling, and looked at it, but their smiles turned to frowns after looking at it. "Hmm.." Rei seemed confused. "You no like drawing?"

Tala shook his head. "No, no, it's not that..." Bryan explained. "Well, Rei, we see Tyson...Max...Kai...Lee...Mao..Kevin..and Gary...But where are you in this pretty picture, Rei- chan?" Rei looked away sadly. "Umm..well.." "You can tell us Rei."

Kai opened an eye, but stayed on the bed.

Rei stammered. "Umm..Ah..well.." "Go, on, Rei.." Bryan coaxed. Rei sighed in defeat. "Fine...I not there because...I not important...Not at all..." Bryan shook his head and Tala had a look of disbelief on his face. "Why would you think that, Rei-chan?"

Kai was still listening, while they thought he was asleep.

"I not important. WhenI ten years older,few days ago,I think of cut wrists. Hurt self. Make me die. Everyone be happy then. Everyone smile because I no longer bother them. They smile and laugh and dance. Everyone be happier if I dead."

Kai sat up slowly, making it appear like he just woke up. "G'morning...Hey guys..." Tala waved. "Rei-chan..." Bryan said, holding his hand. "No one thinks that!" Kai pretended to be confused. "No one thinks what?"

"Nothing, Kai, nothing at all.." Rei said.

TBC...

Short, I know, but live with it.

Kei: REVIEW PLEASE!  
Rai: Hmmph.


	5. Hyper Neko jins

Suri: You guys still switched up?

Rai: Hn.

Kei: Yep.

Suri: Well, I got my first guitar lesson today.

Rai: Hoo-rah...

Kei:...That's mean!

Rai: Shut up!

Kei: WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WAH!

Suri:..Dear God...

Rai: We NEED TO SWITCH.

Suri: But I have to---!

Rai: NOW!

Suri: Fine (Drags in Sami) Write the chapter.

Sami: Okie-Dokie, Sis.

Suri: (Goes off to switch the boys back)

* * *

**Chapter 5- Hyper Neko Jins**

Normal POV

The three and a half boys were going home from he hospital, i.e.: Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Rei (the one half). Rei wriggled as Bryan hoisted him onto his shoulders. "Whoo!" He cheered, pumping his small fist in the air. "Rei, don't break my collarbone." Bryan joked.

Kai stared tentaviely at the drawing Rei made. He wondered if Rei had really meant what he said about hurting himself. He refused to look at Rei's head, because the stitches were violently trailing from his scalp to the top of his forehead. It made him nauseous.

"Rei, isn't that uncomfortable?" He asked nervously.

"What? Stitches?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. "No, they no hurt. Not at all, Kai-sama." Kai flinched. How could he look at them...let alone TOUCH them? It all seemed way too gross for Kai, toughest boy on earth.

Rei looked over to Tala, who was being awfully quiet, which was unlike him of late. Rei figured that it was his duty to fix that, as the annoying seventeen-year-old-turned-five. He poked Tala. No response. He did it again. Nothing. He poked him several times in a row.

"Pokity, Pokity, Pokity. Wake up, Tala-sama, say something. You tooooo quiet today."

"Fine," he responded finally. "Stop poking me...or else." Rei grinned mischeviously. "Or else whaaaat?" "Or else..." And he poked Rei hard in the stomach, not realizing his own strength. "Ow!" He cried, choking. Bryan froze.

"Tala!" Kai randomly shouted. "Look what you did to Rei? Can you PLEASE stop torturing him and stressing me out for just FIVE DAMN MINUTES?" Tala flinched. "Sorry..." He grunted.

"Whoa..." Rei murmered, rubbing his stomach, still in slight pain. "Kai-sama...where that come from?" Bryan nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." Tala kept his head down and refused to respond to anyone for the rest of the walk home.

"Tala-sama..."

* * *

Rei ran around the room crazily. He jumped through the trees and plants, sheilding his eyes from the bright sunlight. There wasn't much snow today (It's like, June, but keep in mind, they're in Moscow), so Kai let him explore. In the house of course. "What's the point of that?" He'd asked. "Can't go outside, why notice?" Kai just scoffed. 

Suddenly, he spotted a bush of lavender hair sticking out from beind a tree. "Bryan-sama! I found youuu!" He yelled, jumping on Bryan. "Yahhh! Geez, you're violent. Why can't Tala or Kai play with you?"

"Kai-sama said that he go to supermarket. Says you and Tala watch me. Says that you hurt me, he brakes your neck like the Noid. (People who watch Family Guy will get what I mean)."

"And Tala?"

"Tala-sama say 'No give rat's ass about child care'. I know he don't mean it at all." Bryan sighed. "He didn't. And don't say dirty words, Rei, it's not nice." "I know. Just repeating.'' Bryan stood up. "I think we spent enough time in the jungle room." It was called the jungle room because it was the sunniest room in the house, and it had loads of plants. It was supposed to be a greenhouse, but right now it was Rei-Rei's playhouse.

"Okay. We play baseball?" Bryan sighed again. "Rei...Please..I'm exhausted..." "Why everyone so tired?" Rei said, pouting. "Rei-chan..I'm...I'm sorry for making this happen..." he said quietly.

"It okay, Bryan. I forgive."

Bryan smiled.

* * *

Kai looked at Rei. He was dancing around weirdly, clutching his crotch. "Umm...Rei..?" "Nai, Na!" he yelled. "What...the hell..does that mean?" "Naiii naaa!" (Just so you know, this isn't supposed to mean anything) he yelled again, jumping around. He ran upstairs and brought down an old notebook. Kai picked it up. 

_Habits of My baby_

_by Win Kon_

"I see...what's your point..?" Rei spun around."Nai na...mommy...record..nai na...habits...nai na...ages...one..nai naaa! Through...six!" he stammered wildly. Kai picked up the book. There was a page marked: **IF TURNED INTO CHILD: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!** In Rei's 17-year-old handwriting. He stared at the paragraph.

"NAI NAAAAAA!"

_Rei's a bed wetter. He was one until he was six. He'll start by freezing up for a solid ten seconds. Then, he'll start doing a dance. Then, he'll begin grabbing his private area. This will go on for a while before he starts humming between gritted teeth. AND, VERY IMPORTANT! GET HIM TO THE BATHROOM RIGHT AWAY IF HE STARTS SCREAMING:_

_"Nai na." _

_If he doesn't make it, change his underwear._

_-Win_

Crap. "Kai..." "Y-yeah?" He asked nervously.

"...I had an accident...Can you change me?"

"Damn..."

TBC...

REVIEW!


	6. Squirming and Lessons

Suri: Well, I got the boys switched back.

Rei: Ah, it feels so good to be me again!

Kai: Hmmph.

Rei: Translation: "Oh, I missed my body."

Suri: Anyway, I know that many have been anticipating this chapter because of the hilarious ending to the previous one.

Kai: Haha.

Rei: YAY! (Does kitty dance)

Kai: Umm...Okay...

Suri: YAY! (joins Rei)

Kai: Surrriiii?

Suri: (Still dancing) Yeah, Kai?

Kai: Chaaapter...Now!

Suri: Oh, yeah! (runs to chair)

Rei: (Stops dancing) Aww..nuts...

* * *

**Chapter 6- Squirming and Lessons**

Kai's POV

I carried the squirming five- year- old that was currently Rei to the upstairs bathroom. He was trying not to cry from the shame that he wet his pants. "It's alright, Rei-chan..." I murmered. "Calm down." "No, not okay! Wet pants, bring shame! Lee start using toilet age three! And Mariah start age two! I still five!"

This kid was excellent in the sport of putting himself down. I rocked him gently as I locked the bathroom door. "No, don't be ashamed. Want to know something, Rei?" He nodded silently. I whispered in his ear, "I used to wet my pants until I was seven." He gasped. "No! You, Kai?" I nodded, sitting him down on a table.

"Wow...for real?" I nodded yet again, grabbing a small pair of underwear that shrunk in the wash. "Here." I said. I paused. Rei fidgeted. He was being awfully squirmy today. But, I wasn't exactly still as a stick either. "Umm.." I stammered, stalling for time. I mean, I had to change his underwear, and he can't do it on his own.

Meaning, that I would have to remove his pants sooner or later. I gulped. "Well?" he said in his childish five-year-old voice. "You change me?" I couldn't help but be nervous. I'd either have a seizure or be scarred for life. "Yeah," I sighed. "I'm changing you now."

I gulped and slowly pulled down his small black ki pants. I mean, he was a five-year-old, but I never changed a kid before! This was also, may I bother to mention, Rei! He twitched. "Come on, Kai! I sit here for almost three minutes! Get over already!" I closed my eyes but opened them. I didn't want to give him an infection.

I pulled down his underwear. I shut my eyes again. "Kai! Eyes open!" he yelled. I sighed yet again and obeyed. Um...Okay...Not so bad. He has an awfully small...Wait a second! Snap out of it Kai! I shook my head.

"Okay, nearly done." I tossed the soiled underwear into the hamper and grabbed the clean one from Rei's small hands. "Hold still, Rei-chan." I said, pulling it up as he continued to squirm. I pulled his pants back on. As he jumped off the counter, he slipped and I caught him just in time.

"Don't want another accident, do we?"

"No. Accident bad. Hospital smells funny."

I pulled him up by the stomach and raced downstairs. "Yay!" he flopped onto the couch, giggling his tiny little head off. "Rei..." I asked solemnly. "Yeah?" He responded, swinging his feet back and forth. "What do you remember from your past as a teenager?" He thought.

"Everything! Leaving White Tigers, Joining bladebrakers, losing Driger, roller coaster nearly falling on me, battling you, I even remember when I apply for job as waiter!" (1). I nodded. "Good." He nodded back.

"Very good."

* * *

Rei was asleep on the couch. He had fallen asleep watching one of Tala and Bryan's favortie little gore movies. Amazingly, Rei wasn't much afraid. I was surprised, because as a teen, these kinds of movies always seemed to freakhim out a bit.Okay, once, he nearly fainted while watching the seventies version of "The Omen". 

He nuzzled my knee as Tala went over to the VCR and put the regular television on. "Mm..." He murmered. I slid my pale hand through his much shorter ebony hair. He smiled in his sleep as Tala flipped through the channels monotonusly. Bryan sat up.

"Alright, we're going to play Truth or dare." We groaned. "Bry, it's past midnight!" "My point exactly! Rei can't pay witness to this, so we can't scar him for life! Tala, you go first!"

Tala sighed and decided to take the easy way out this turn. "Fine...I pick truth, okay?" Bryan laughed maniacally. Oh, Bryan, you evil little geek...

"Okay...Who do you have a crush on?" He blushed immeadiatly, as if on cue. "Ah..Uh..Um...That is..Can I switch?" Bryan shook his head. "Nope! Do it!"

He mumbled. "I...I,uh.." He continued to stall for time. "Oh, come on!" I said, slapping him on the back. ''Before morning, if you will?" He pouted.

"FINE! I like BRYAN, Okay? BRYAN!"

Bryan seemed taken aback. "Umm...Okay..'cause..I, uh..." I smirked. This was fun. "You're 'Uh', what, Bryan?" He murmered like Tala. "I,erm...like you too, Tala."

"HAHAHAHA!" Rei stirred slightly. "Oops.." But he was still asleep. Thank God.

"Okay, Kai, truth or dare?" I was feeling oddly ambitious at the moment. "Ah...Dare! Bring it on, Ivanov!" He smirked. "Oh, you just made a huge mistake.."

Uh-oh...

"I dare you to kiss Rei."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!"

"Fine, but not on the lips. He's still just a kid."

"Fine...but you owe a full-fledged one when he's a teenager again!"

"Whatever..."

I walked over to Rei. His small chest went up and down as he breathed. I gulped and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled again. I heard him mutter something in his sleep.

"..Kai..."

TBC...

Ohh..I think it's cute!

(1)- In the first season, at the bladebreaker's hotel in Hong Kong, Rei was their waiter. He claimed that he had a job there as a waiter for extra cash. He must have quit to join the bladebrakers, obviously.


	7. Stalling for time

Rei: NEKONEKONEKONEKONEKONEKO...

Kai: (looking around)...I don't know these people...

Max: YES YOU DO! YOU KNOW US GOOOOD!

Tyson: WE'RE YOUR BESSSST FRIENDSSS!

Rei:...

Tyson: (pokes Rei) Hello.

Rei: (twists Tyson's arm)

Kai: THANK GOD..

Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Suri:...O..kay...

Kai: Okay, let's get on with it.

Rei: Ye Verily.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Stalling for time**

Kai's POV

Rei ran about the house, barefoot and crazy. And did I mention that he needed a bath? Badly. He smelled like a rotting corpse that had toxic waste dumped on it. Did I mention he was sweating like a pig...Or Tyson? That only added on to it.

"REI! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, chasing after him."GET IN THE TUB!" "NEVER!" he responded loudly, running faster to elude my grasp. I made a running jump and managed to grab his tanned ankles. "Nya?" he mewled as I scooped him up.

"Okay, Rei," I said, walking up the marble stairs. "Can you, uh, bathe yourself yet?" He shook his head. "You crazy? I still wet pants, you think I bathe self?" he said. "Elaborate of you." I responded. I went back into the large den. Tala was sitting in a chair, and Bryan was about to attack him from behind.

"Guys," I interrupted, making Bryan freeze up and fall back in surprise, causing Tala to turn around. "we have a problem." Tala turned back around. "What is it?" "Rei can't bathe himself."

"Ah..well..Kai, we can help you there." I looked up. "Yeah? I'm listening." Rei started sucking his thumb and closing his eyes. " 'Ey, wake up, you have to take a bath in a few minutes." He mumbled some gibberish, and tried to keep his amber eyes open gently.

"We were working on an antidote, and we came up with this to stall for time." And he held up a periwinkle- colored liquid in a bottle. "What is it?" I asked, as Rei reached for the bottle, and began chewing on the cork. "It will keep him a teenager for a limited time."

"What time is equal to what amount?" I enquired. "Oh, we got that..." He grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket. "..Here." I read it. "Okay, I only need him a teen long enough to take a bath and dry himself." I paused. "Ah...I know how long Rei takes to take a bath." I filled a paper cup with the potion.

"Here, Rei, drink this." I told him, holding the cup to his lips. "No!" He yelled. "Smells bad!" I was stressed and frustrated right now. "Please, Rei, just TAKE THE DAMN DRINK!" He drank it out of fear.

Suddenly...

"WAAAAAH!" _Pouf!_

All of a sudden, regular teenage Rei was standing in front of the three of us. I pointed a finger upstairs. "..Bath. Now. Before time runs out." He nodded and immeadiatly jogged up the stairs. Before we knew it, we heard the sound of rushing water.

Tala smirked. "I can see you resisting running up to that bathroom and "Accidentaly" opening the door on him." I cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" "Nooothing..." he said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

* * *

It had been nearly ten minutes since Rei had gotten into the bath, and Kai thought that he'd be out by now, especially after hearing so many slamming door noises earlier. Rei can't take THAT long. He marched upstairs and listened by the bathroom door. 

No noise.

He opened up the door swiftly.

"AHHHHH!"

"HOLY CRAP!"

Rei was standing there, but the tub wasn't running. However, he was sitting there with the towel loosely around his waist. Kai was frozen up in his place. Rei looked angry. He started throwing things:

"KAI, YOU DAMNED BAKA HENTAI (1)! YOU SICK FUCK!GO AWAY! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE? YOU KNEW I WAS TAKING A BATH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME IN, YOU PERVERT! GET OUT! I HATE YOU!"

He shoved Kai out of the bathroom after screaming that all in one breath and locked the door. Kai was taken aback from all that pent-up fury that Rei had just released on him. "O-kay...That..was weird."

* * *

(20 minutes later)

I passed by the bathroom. I hadn't seen nor heard from Rei since that little incident before I knocked on the door. "Rei?" I asked. No answer. I began to get worried. "Rei? You in there?"

"Kai! Help!" It wasn't Rei's smooth teenage voice. It was his soft five year old voice, crying for help. Oh my God, he must have changed back while basking in his pity!

"Yeah, Rei, what is it?" I asked nervously. "I change back!" "And..?" I responded.

"CAN'T UNLOCK DOOR!"

"WHAT?"

TBC...

Ohh, Suspense! REVIEW PEOPLE! OR NO UPDATES!


	8. And here comes Kai

Suri:...(sigh)

Kai: What is it?

Suri:...Bored.

Rei:..Um...I see.

Suri: This is so entirely pointless...

Kai: (shows Suri reviews)

Suri: Dear God, you guys were really stingy.

Rei: How dare you people?

Kai: Compared to you guys, I'm so concerned about the world.

Suri:...MANGO!

Kai: O.o...WTF?

Suri: Exactly.

* * *

**Chapter 8- And here comes Kai...**

Kai's POV

"And here comes Kai, the human battery ram..."

"Well, Tala, he's got the dismount down I can tell you that much. He's gathering determination...Note the fierce look in his eyes...Begin the countdown..."

"...3...2...1...**BOOM!"**

**BAM!**

"Ooh, that's got to hurt, Tala. He, uh, had a lot of momentum, but sadly didn't make the cut in the end. Door's still up."

"Yeah, that must have---"

"I GOT AN IDEA!" I yelled. "HOW ABOUT YOU TWO STOP WATCHING ME AND GET YOUR SORRY ASSES UP HERE AND HELP ME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR FROM HELL! OR I'LL MAKE YOU TRANSLATE RUSSIAN-TO-ENGLISH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, AND BELIEVE ME, I CAN DO THAT!"

They froze. Tala sighed casually, walking up to the door. "Fine, I'll help. I know what to do in a situation like this." "Yeah? Prove it." I said in response. He held out both of his hands in front of the door.

"Open sesame!"

"Oh, dear lord..." I clutched my forehead. "Tala, can you use that tiny piece of crap God gave you that medical sciences dare call a brain? Which is some miracle that you still have." He shook his head. "I'm saving it for more important things.'' I looked him square in the eye. "Like what?" "Well..ah..."

"HELLO? IF ANYONE STILL WONDERING, I STILL SITTING HERE! And Kai?"

"Yeah, Rei-chan?"

"Thirsty! I'm thirsty!"

"Drink the stuff under the sink. The bottles that are pretty colors." I smacked him upside the head. "REI, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HE'S A POTHEAD!"

"Okay, Kai!...Oh, hi Bryan! Hey, why are you climbing in through the window?" We looked surprised, but realized that he had left and went through the window to get to Rei. "Bryan, what the bloody hell are you doing in there?" "You'll see!"

We heard a gulping noise, a few clicks on the door knob, and Bryan and a teenage Rei burst out quickly. So quickly, in fact, that Rei fell straight into Kai's arms. "Ah...!" He gasped. Kai backed away.

"I didn't do it! I'm nnot a sexual harasser, Rei, I swear!"

He just walked away. I looked to Bryan, who walked over to me, smiling slightly. Tala looked confused. "I know what's going on. Go to him now. Talk to him. Make a move. He won't remember it."

"Ah..."

"Just do it."

"Hehe...you said 'do it'."

"Fuck you, Tala, you have no idea what the hell is going on."

* * *

Kai's POV

I walked into Rei's room quickly. "What do you want, Kai? I'm trying to enjoy my time as a teen for now.'' I walked over to him. I could sense Tala and Bryan peeking through the door. I just remembered that I still owed Tala that full fledge.

I turned and winked at them. "get ready" I mouthed. "Rei, look, I...I'm sorry about before. It was a complete and total accident.I didn't mean forit to happen,I thought you were out of the bathroom,pleasedon'tbe mad at me. I reallycare about you."

He looked at me. There was a long silence. I pulled him up by the wrist. "Please Rei?" he sighed, and suddenly...

Hekissed me.

He pulled away quickly, but lookedat me wholeheardetly in the eye. "Yeah...I know how you feel."

"Rei, I--"

_Shkik!_

Suddenly, two hugr golden eyes were staring up at me. I sighed. "Damn..."

" What wrong, Kai?"

He wasn't going to remember that until he was a teenager again.

TBC...

That's not the end, justso you know.


	9. You can't

Suri: Ochay, Here we go.

Rei: Yah!

Kai: Whatever...

Suri: FINALS ARE OVER!

Rei: YAHOO!

Kai: Dumbass...

Rei: (Sniff) You meanie!

Kai: Damn!

**Chapter 9- You can't **

Kai watched as Rei flipped absentmindedly through the book he was reading. He had found it in Kai's old toy chest. "The cow goes moo." He said randomly. "Yes, yes, I KNOW, Rei. And the horse goes neigh and the chicken goes Bangkok." Rei shook his head. "No. Chicken go Ba-gok. Bangkok capital of Thailand."

"Congratulations, Rei, you're smarter than Kai." Rei grinned, picking up an old bear and cuddling it. He then sneezed into his small hands. "Rei, please, just let us wash Mr. Kunven. He's giving you athsma." Rei sniffed and shook his head. "Is not."

"AH...AH...WAH-CHOO!"

"Hehe...What did I tell you?" Tala said in response to the louder sneeze. "Fine...Wash." Rei responded reluctantly. He handed Bryan the bear, who grabbed a basin and went into the kitchen to wash it so Rei wouldn't be eternaly sneezing.

"So, Rei, what's it like being a kid?" He smiled slightly. "Scary. All things you fear as child, come back when you child. Things and memories come so vividly. Some better than others...Wait...Forget I say that, okay?"

Kai shook his head. "Why should I forget it? Is there something bad that you remember? Do you remember your family? Do yo---Rei?" He had his head down, and was trembling. He seemed to have been ready to cry. "Rei? Are you alright?" He lifted his head up.

"SHUT UP! YOU NEVER ASK ABOUT MEMORIES! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP BUGGING ME!"

But, as he said this, he slowly came closer to Kai. He soon ran into his arms and started sobbing into his chest. "Kai...No one...no one understand...not even you! Why not you?" Kai was very confused at this point. "I..I understand!"

"No, Kai! No...You don't.."

* * *

Kai's POV 

I poured the cereal into the bowl. "Rei? You did want cereal, right?" "Yes, Kai! Please!" I plopped the blue pill in there and watched it dissolve in the milk. I placed the bowl in front of him, and as he ate, he slowly became his old teenage self again.

"Thanks for that." He said, putting the bowl in the sink, the spoon clanking onto the sink surface. "I'm going to take a nap, okay?" I nodded. A few minutes later...

"GAAAAAAAAAA MAYAAAAA!"

The meaningless scream pierced the air around us. Tala, Bryan, And I bolted upstairs to see what was wrong with Rei. He was standing in the middle of a dark, damp room, that even I'd never seen before.

"Wh-What is this..?"

"This, Kai.." Rei responded, trembling.

"..Is the cell where I was nearly raped."

* * *

I sat Rei down in the kitchen. "Okay, Rei." I told him. "Tell us what happened. "You can trust us." He looked away. "Well, alright..." 

_Flashback_

_Rei awoke to banging guns and bombs. He was only four years old. An asian soldier grabbed his small arm. "With me! Come with me!" He shouted in Korean. "No!" "Come!" He dragged Rei along, the small boy dragging his feet._

_"Where do you think you're going with my baby?" Cried Rei's mother, sprinting over to the man. "We're going to sell him as a sex slave to some foreigners for extra money. Now, out of my way, foolish woman!" He shouted, shoving her away. "Noooo!" She yelled._

_"You bastards!" Mr. Kon yelled. "Give us back our son!" "Like hell!" he shouted. "Away with you!" A young boy, around nine years, ran in. "Rei! Where are you taking my little brother?" "Brother!"Rei yelled. "Niang! Father!" He screamed. "Help me, please!" But it was too late. The men hadthem held away from him._

_"Yuo! Niang! Father!" _

_"Rei!" _

_(1 day later)_

_Rei was shoved onto the platform. He had a sack on for clothes. He had been forced away from Beijing, his home. Away from his niang (I believe this means "Mother" In chinese). His father who was so kind to him. Wherever he was, he was cold. And hundreds of sickly-looking men when staring at him. He winced. _

_Oh, this felt so wrong!_

_"Okay!" Shouted a man. "One Chinese male! Well built! Four years old! Start bidding at two- thousand!" Rei hid silent sobs as people bidded for his body. Making it their's._

_" Four thousand!"_

_"Seven thousand!"_

_"Twelve thousand!" There was a long silence, when finally, a booming voice rang out:_

_"Twenty thousand!" _

_"Er..Any more bids?" Silence. "Fine! To the man in blue for twenty thousand!" Rei was shoved off the platform and brought over to a man who hid his face. "Ah..I.." "Don't speak. Just get in." He said, pushing him into the car. _

_On the way, he talked about his son and his grandson. When they finally got there, Rei spotted a young boy crashing his toy trucks together. A beyblade rested at his feet. "Bam! Bam! Eee! Look out!" the boy said, not noticing Rei. He looked about Rei's age. _

_Rei was soon brought down to the basement cellar. "Okay, boy, stay down here or I'll kill you." He nodded nervously. "I'll be good." That night, Rei snuck up, watching the younger man come downstairs. "Goodnight, son." He called. "Good night, daddy!" The boy he'd seen earlier called. _

_He spotted Rei, sniffling and all. "Who are--Ohhh, dear..." He picked Rei up. "Where are you from?" "Beijing." He responded bluntly. "Come with me. I'll bring you home. But be quick." He rushed Rei into a different car, with picture books inside the back pocket of the front seat. He read the books, even though they were all in Russian, and soon found himself at the airport._

_"Take him to Beijing." He said, placing some money on the counter. "Please, it's an emergency." "Um..." Rei was confused. "All flights to Beijing are out. Sorry. We can take him to Hong Kong, though." "Fine, just get him out of here." "Umm..what name?" He asked the man. _

_"Susumu Hiwatari." (Yes, that actually is his name.)_

_He nodded. "Thank you, Susumu." He responded. "Be good." "I will."_

_The next day, he was in Hong Kong. He met new friends. Lee, Kevin, and Gary. Another girl named Mariah was constantly bullying him. Then she was all over him when Lee's grandfather gave him a legendary bit chip. He missed his family. His old friends. His mom. His dad. His brother..._

_His old life._

"And that's why I'm always snapping whenever my family is brought up..."

TBC...

ITS NOT OVER YET! REVIEW!


	10. Forever

Yes, I haven't updated in a while. Gimme a break!

**Chapter 10- Forever**

Kai's POV

Rei sat there, staring at his cereal. "What's wrong Rei?" Bryan asked, taking a sip of his water. "I'm goin' on a diet." He cocked an eyebrow. "Rei...You're five and a half...and you weigh thirty pounds...If you miss one meal..you'll be hospitalized with aneorexia." Rei shoved the bowl away. "I'm not hungry!" he yelled. "Fine," Bryan sighed, taking the bowl. "Here, Ivanov, swallow it." Tala grabbed it and gulped it all down at once.

"Tala!" Rei gasped. "H-How do you do that?" Tala looked at him. "Long, hard, practice." he paused. "And a narrow windpipe." Rei nodded. "..Narrow Windpipe.." he muttered. "Take note of that, it'll come in reaaalll handy when you become seventeen again." I said, picking up the bowl and placing it in the sink. "Kai!" Rei whimpered.

"Yeah, Rei-chan?"

"Um..can..can I do the dishes?"

Bryan snorted, and Tala fell over laughing. I glared at them. "Um, Rei, you can't reach the sink." He pulled over a stool. "Here. All set." He sat on in, turned on the faucet, and began cleaning the dishes. "Wow..You're good..." Rei sighed and just kept working. "I've been at work doing stuff like this for a long time..." He sniffed.

"Rei...are you alright?" I said, stroking his hair. "Nuh...Kai..." he whined. "He sounds like he's having an orgasm..." Bryan mumbled. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. "Waa..Kai!" he cried, running out of the room. "Nice job, genius. You scared him!" I ran up after him.

StillcantbelieveIupdated

I ran upstairs and grabbed Rei by the arm. "Rei! Calm down! Please!" I locked my arms around his waist, and picked him up. "Kaiiii! Why does everyone hate me?" I looked at him, and held his head in my other hand. "No one hates you, Rei-chan..." I said, bringing him into my room. "Bryan and Tala are just...stupid. It's in their nature." Rei's golden eyes were swollen and red.

He sniffed and held my hand. "Kai-sama..I love you.." He murmered. "What...?" I asked, grabbing his other hand. "I love you, Kai-sama." I nodded. "Oh?" I choked out, overcome by emotion. "Yeah. I do.." He looked away, and then looked back at me. He stood up on the bed. "Um..Kai..?"

"Yeah?"

"Will..." He paused and looked at me. "Will you stay with me..forever and ever?" He said, trying to stop tears from flowing. "I..ah.." my mouth went dry. "Um.."

"Kai..please..will you..be my big brother..?"

I looked at him. "Oh..Rei-chan..." I picked him up. "Rei-chan...I..I will..." Rei sniffed again, and threw his small arms around my neck. "Nya..Thank you, Kai-onee chan...I love you.."

"Awww..that's so cuuute!"

"Whu...? BRYAN!"

I threw a bottle at him, and he ducked. "Sorry, mates. See you around!" He zipped out the door, leaving Tala alone in the door way. Rei shook his fist. "Right..um..I have to..go..wash..the computer..." He followed after Bryan.

"Is he really going to wash the computer, onee chan?"

"I..don't know.."

**End Chapter 10**

_Short, I know. But gimme a break, people! I have school!_


End file.
